Zeak Bukimi's Crazy Journeys: Kanto Saga
by Sage the Ero Harem Kami
Summary: Follow Zeak Bukimi as he travels the world of Pokemon to discover the mysteries of the new Pokemon sub-species known as Titan Pokemon. Contains Swearing, violence, Pokephillia, anthros, and LEMONS in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's me again Daydreamer2101 with another Pokemon story. This is gonna be pretty much my OC's journey through Kanto and the other Regions but with my of crazy twist to it. For instance, POKEPHILIA is legal and not frowned upon except for certain parts or old school families throughout the world, except for Alola because those guys are super chill about most things. Polymory of all kinds is legal throughout most parts of the world especially Kanto and Johto. So don't be surprised if you see a guy with 3 or more girls, a girl with 3 or more guys, or just about anything in between in this story. In case you guys haven't figured it out yet I'm a big fan of harem fics so expect most of my stories to have them XD. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and if you would please let me know what you think of it so or if you have any questions about it in genaral like what Pokemon you want my OC to get, who will be traveling with him, etc. Catch yall on the flip side, NINJA VANISH! ***throws down a pelt that erupts into smoke and disappears from view.***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it, all I own is my OC's and the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Legend Begins!**

The world we live in is full of amazing and wonderful creatures with incredible powers known as Pokemon. Pokemon can be found all over the place, in your town, in your city, in the forests, the sky, the oceans and even the deepest caves. They are also helpful to us for work such as the police force, construction working, or they are kept as pets for companionship. But they are mostly used for battles in a competition called the Pokemon League, where trainers from all over come together to battle and see who has the strongest Pokemon.

This is the story of a young man who is about to start his journey and head out into the world to forge his own path. But his journey is going to be far more different than any other trainer because for when he first gets his starter Pokemon, things are going to get fun and hectic very very fast. Let's see how he handles things on his journey, shall we?

* * *

 **Scene Break -** **3rd POV**

* * *

Pallet Town, a town where some of the most talented and famous trainers were born and raised before they set out to become the legendary trainers they are known worldwide today. Now another trainer-to-be is about to set off on his journey in Kanto and become a legend in his own way. But little does he know that on his journey he's going to be having some incredibly amazing yet crazy things happen to him. We should get over to his house now so that this story can really start and you readers don't get bored by my talking.

The house I'm talking about is a larger than normal 2 story building surrounded by a gray picket fence, has a large front and backyard with gardens full of flowers and berries of all kinds and types in both of them, and to the right side of the house is a large two car garage. It has a spaces front and back porch complete with different types of outdoor furniture like chairs, tables, and a swing couch. The fence has a small gate for easy access and next to it a mailbox with the name Bukimi on the side. At that moment a mailman walks up and places some letters plus a small package inside it and then carries on his way.

Not long after the mailman leaves, a beautiful woman of 40, but you could mistake her for being 22, comes out of the house to collect her mail. She stands at a whopping 7'3 with dark brown skin, bright hazel eyes, and jet black curly hair in a large afro the size of a large beach ball. Her body is very muscular and has no trace of fat on her with a sizable H-Cup chest, rock hard 8-pack abs, wide child-bearing hips, long toned legs, and a big firm but plump ass. Her current attire is a black tank top, red skinny jeans, and a pair of black sandals. This woman's name is Hera Bukimi, she's a well know Pokemon Professor field researcher and is the aunt of our protagonist.

Hera looks through the mail and sees its mostly bills and letters from her colleges out of the region. She finally looks at the package at the bottom and smiles, knowing its the gift she has for her nephew when he goes out into the world today.

"It's about damn time it got here, now all that's left to do is for my boy to get his Pokemon and he's all set to leave today," Hera said with a rich smooth voice. "Speaking of which, I better go see if he's ready to roll."

Hera heads back into her house and once she closes the door she sets her mail, except for the package, down on the kitchen counter and walks to the hallway. She looks up the stairs and calls out to her nephew.

"Hey, Zeak! I'm gonna change into my work clothes and when I'm done your ass better be down here ready to go or I'm gonna make you wait another year to go on your journey!"

Hearing a muffled okay Hera goes down the hall and into her room to change and freshen up. Today is a big day for her nephew and she needs to look somewhat professional.

* * *

 **Zeak's POV**

* * *

"Alright, I think I have everything now," I said as I came out of my closet fully dressed in my adventure clothes and gear. "What do you girls think, do I look ready to take on the world looking like this?"

"Persian Per.~" A large panther-like cat with tan colored fur and a red gem on her forehead purred her approval.

"Ray Luxray." Another large cat but more lion like with black and blue fur and piercing red eyes growled with a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad you glad you girls approve," I said with a smile then looked at myself in my full body mirror.

I had the same skin tone as my Aunt Hera but I stand at a solid 6'0 with a lean muscular body instead of her towering 7'3 height and Amazon queen body. I'm a Heterochromia so my left eye is a bronze brown color while my right eye is a storm gray color which is weird since no one in my family has ever had storm gray colored eyes. My hair is obsidian black and is done in long dreadlocks that reach the middle of my back and is tied together with a gold cord. My attire is a gray long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a white jean hoodie vest jacket, baggy camo cargo pants held up by a black belt, black steel-toed combat/adventure boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Yeah I look good, but it feels like I'm missing something," I said to myself, scratching my head in confusion.

"Persian." I look over to the big panther-like cat and see a green camo cap with the Kanto Indigo League's symbol in white on the front in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm missing," I walk over to her and take the cap out of her mouth and place it on my head, the brim facing the back of my head. "Good girl Cleo, I would have left without it had you not told me," I say in thanks while scratching behind her large ears.

The Classy Cat Pokemon purred in approval and leaned into my touch as I spoiled her with affection.

"Luxray." I look to the side and see The Gleam Eyes Pokemon with a large purple and black camo backpack in her maw while gesturing to the door.

"Oh right, I need to be downstairs or else Aunty Hera is gonna tan my ass," I mutter to myself.

I stop giving Cleo affection, which earned me a pouty hiss from her, and I walk over to the lion-like cat and take my bag from her maw and place it on my back.

"Thanks for that Seeker, I don't know what I would have done without you or Cleo around," I say gratefully, petting the top of her head.

Seeker purrs at the touch and leans down to lick my cheek making me laugh. I didn't speak wrong people nor did the writer skip a few keys, Seeker had to lean down to lick my head because she's way taller than my Aunt. See both Seeker and Cleo are a rare species class of Pokemon known as Titan Class and as the name suggest they are way bigger and way stronger than their normal counterparts. No one really knows why this is possible but my Aunt is the head researcher of it here in Kanto and she believes its some sort of new mutation gene that causes some Pokemon to be this size.

It's a very weird phenomenon but I think its cool, plus who wouldn't want to have a Pokemon that's bigger than normal on their team? Anyway Seeker is bigger than any Luxray ever recorded, from the top of her head to the bottom of her front paws standing up she's a towering 9'4 when the average Luxray is 4'7 in height. She also has bigger muscles and her mane is longer and wilder along with her tail being longer. The same thing can be said for Cleo for the Persian stands at a 6'9 while the average Persian stands at 3'3. Their attacks are even stronger than most Pokemon but that doesn't make them invincible, especially if you're going up against a veteran trainer that knows their stuff.

"I love you to you big kitty cat, now let's get downstairs before Aunt Hera comes up and drags us down," I said jokingly with the Luxray scoffing at the claim and the Persian snickers knowing its true.

Once downstairs we waited by the front door for Aunty Hera to come out but seeing as we have some time I decided to give my gifts to the big cats.

"Cleo, Seeker," I said getting the attention of the two. "I got you two a little something and I hope you both like it." As I spoke I took my bag off my back and rummaged through it while Cleo and Seeker tilted their heads in curiosity.

"Aha! Here they are!" I yell in triumph and pull out two objects. The first one is a tie-dyed scarf while the second is a silver collar with spikes around it and in the middle is a magnet.

"For Cleo, I got you a Silk Scarf and tie-dyed it since I know how much you like rainbows just as much as me," I went behind her and tied it around her neck making her purr in happiness.

"And for Seeker, I got you a Magnet but added it to this sick collar making you look even more badass," I do the same by fastening the collar around her neck and the lion growls in acceptance.

"So what do you girls think, you like it or what?" My answer was both giants to Tackle me to the floor and attack me with Nuzzles and kisses in thanks making me laugh at their playfulness.

"Ha ha! I take that at as a yes you love them," I said scratching behind their ears making both Cleo and Seeker purr in bliss.

"Well isn't this a cute sight."

I look up to the voice to see it's my Aunt Hera dressed in her professor attire which consists of a forest green tank top, brown cargo pants, black boots, a gold headband to keep her hair out of her face, and a traditional white lab coat. She also has a gray duffle bag slung over her shoulder and is carrying a package under her arm.

"Oh, hey Aunty Hera," I say casually waving at her.

"Hey yourself kid, are you ready for your big day or are you just gonna lay on the floor and make-out with your girlfriends?" My Aunt teases making me blush and the cats to jump up and hiss at their master.

"Aunty why do you always gotta joke like that, especially when it's concerning my love life?" I ask in annoyance while getting up and straightening myself out.

"Cause it's funny as hell and you know I wouldn't care with who you're in a relationship with, human or Pokemon." She smirks walking to the door. "Hell, I wouldn't care if you came back with a fucking harem, as long as they love you truly then we won't have any problems. Now come on my cute little womanizer nephew, we gotta get you to the lab cause I got some surprises for your journey that your gonna love." With that said she walks out the door with a laugh, she's probably laughing at my blushing face of annoyance and embarrassment.

*sigh* "Let's go, girls, before she thinks that I'm gonna have you both give me a quick double blowjob or whatever other provocative activity she thinks in that head of hers." I said in defeat.

Cleo blushes at the comment while Seeker quickly walks out the door to catch up to her master, probably to shock her if the blue electricity coming off her body is anything to go by. Once Cleo is out the door I close and lock it then hear a scream, I turn around to see my Aunt only halfway down the road with Seeker shocking her causing me to laugh my ass off at her misfortune.

"Karma, if you're real I hope I can one day meet you then kiss you for giving my Aunt her just deserts."

I can see Aunt Hera chasing Seeker up the road to the lab with a pissed off look on her face and said lion laughing all the way. I chuckle and look at Cleo and ask her something I haven't asked in a few years.

"Hey, Cleo wanna give me a ride to the lab for old times sake?" I ask.

"Per Persian Pers!" Cleo answered with an excited nod and lays on her belly gesturing to her back.

"Alright then, let's ride girl!" I exclaim jumping onto her back.

Cleo stands up and does a few quick walks around the yard to get used to my weight before she jumps the fence and sprints down the road, quickly passing Aunt Hera and Seeker who look surprised at seeing me riding Cleo. I turn and give a smirk while making a come-hither motion afterward and before long I see Aunt Hera mounting Seeker and the lion sprints to catch up to us. With a laugh, I tell Cleo to go faster and she runs faster to the lab with Seeker and Aunt Hera quickly catching up. I'm really gonna miss doing this when I'm on my journey but I know they'll be here waiting for me when I come back.

* * *

 **Scene Break - Oak's Lab**

* * *

After a quick yet fun race with me and Cleo being the victors, we finally arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Quickly dismounting our rides Aunt Hera tells the two Titan felines to go rest in the back with the other Pokemon and we'd be around shortly. Giving them both a quick scratch behind the ears, I follow my Aunt into the lab past the lobby and up the stairs to the main lab was where we came across a funny as hell sight. Professor Samul Oak is currently on the floor wrestling with a rowdy looking Tangela that doesn't seem to want to cooperate.

"That's enough out of you! When I get out of here you're going back in your Pokeball until you behave!" Oak yelled while struggling in the vines of the Tangela, trying and failing to break free.

"Tangela!" The Vine Pokemon yelled in defiance while sending out more vines to keep the old man from getting up.

I had to use both my hands to cover my mouth so I wouldn't bust a gut laughing at the scene while Aunt Hera just sighed at the sight. She casually made her way over to the desk, Oak and Tangela were too busy wrestling to notice, and picked up a Pokeball and returned Tangela freeing Oak. Said man just laid back on the floor sighing in relief while catching his breath.

"Thank Arceus I thought I was gonna be like that forever," He looks up and notices my Aunt holding Tangela's Pokeball while smirking. "Ah Hera, thank you for your assistance I appreciate it."

"You gotta stop getting into these situations Samual, you're not as young as you used too," Aunty said while helping the old man to his feet.

"I know your right but you can't blame an old man's curiosity can you?" Oak said dusting himself off. He's wearing his favorite red turtleneck sweater under his lab coat, tan dress pants, and brown dress shoes.

"No, but I expect this old man to be more careful in the future." Hera scolds the man lightly making him chuckle sheepishly. "By the way, did you do what I asked you to do regarding Zeak's journey?"

"Oh yes I did, I ran a final maintenance check last night and an hour ago," Oak said.

"And?" Hera says.

"It's all ready for him to go, we just need to put his information in it with his Pokedex and it will be complete," Oak said proudly and with confidence.

"Uh someone wanna clue me in here on what's ready for me and what's going on?" I ask joining in on this conversation.

Both adults turn to me and give a warm smile.

"Ah Zeak, come here my boy and I'll show you rather than tell you," Oak said going over to another table with Aunty Hera motioning me to follow.

Shrugging I follow my grandfather figure to the table and see some items, one I already know but three I'm not familiar with. The first item was a Pokedex with gray and red colors on it and my guess it's got the latest up to date data on Pokemon. The second item seemed to be some sort of futuristic gauntlet with mini screen and various buttons on it and it looked like it goes up to my forearm. The third item looked like a miniature version of the second item along with the same colors only it had a Pokeball symbol on the back side of it. The final item was something that looked like some headphones but with straps set to be at the back of your head instead of on top with varies buttons on the side. For some reason, this last item looked like one the power readers from my favorite anime show while growing up, Dragonite Ball Z.

"Now Zeak, before we do anything I need you to check your Pokedex and make sure your information ID is all correct," Oak said handing me my new dex.

I flip it open and punch the ID icon to look it over.

* * *

 **Name: Zeak Bukimi**

 **Age: 18**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 210lbs**

 **ID #: 97301**

 **Money: 5,000 ₽**

 **Bages Earned: 0**

 **Home Town: Pallet Town**

 **Home Region: Kanto**

 **Pokedex Providers: Professor Samul Oak and Professor Hera Bukimi**

* * *

"Everything seems to be in order Prof Oak, not a thing misspelled or incorrect," I said.

"Excellent, since you know how to use a Pokedex I'll skip the tutorial on it and move on to the items you don't know," Oak said as he picked up the large gauntlet.

"This device is known as the Wrist Ranch Poke Gauntlet, it's a portable virtual ranch that can hold any Pokemon you catch comfortably. You can even change the settings to make it any environment you so please for your Pokemon and you can even use a remote avatar to walk around inside the ranch to interact with your Pokemon. So it's like your their when at the same time your not, it's really amazing don't you think?" Oak says.

"Are you kidding me?" I say in disbelief then shout out in joy. "This is freaking awesome gramps I can hold as many Pokemon as I want without worrying about losing my Pokeballs!"

"I'm glad you like it, my boy," Oak says with a smile. "Now try it on, I'm wanna see how it fits you."

I comply and set it on my left arm while he helped me adjust it right so it wouldn't be too tight. I noticed while it was big it wasn't bulky or got in my way, plus it looked pretty damn cool in my opinion.

"Wait, if this holds my Pokemon in the virtual Ranch how do I get them out for battles and when I need to heal them?" I ask.

"Simple, you press this red button to pull up your Pokemon on your screen then once you picked your choice you aim, hit the button on the side with your thumb, and out they come but in their Pokeballs," Oak explained. "But to make it even simpler you set it for recorded voice commands like saying your Pokemon's nickname. It will auto select and all you have to do it push the button again and they will pop out."

"And I'm guessing it works the same way for returning my Pokemon to the Wrist Ranch as well?" I ask while staring at the device in wonder.

"That's right, now let's move on to this next gadget," He picks up the smaller gauntlet with the Pokeball symbol. "This is called the Pokeball Dispenser and like its name suggests it can dispense any Pokeball you've loaded into it. It can hold up to 100 Pokeballs at a time of any kind and it will appear in your palm once you push a button or say a simple voice command."

"Sweet, this will defiantly come in handy," I say while putting it on my right wrist. I then turn it on to see what kind of Pokeballs I've got.

* * *

 **Poke Balls: 6**

 **Great Balls: 6**

 **Ultra Balls: 6**

 **Net Balls: 6**

 **Heavy Balls: 6**

 **Luxury Balls: 6**

 **Lure Balls: 6**

 **Love Balls: 6**

 **Heal Balls: 6**

 **Moon Balls: 6**

 **Friend Balls: 6**

 **Dive Balls: 6**

 **Dusk Balls: 6**

 **Total: 78**

* * *

"Now for the final item of the day and this one is my personal favorite," Oak said giddily while passing me the headset. "This is called the Pokemon Omni Set or the POS for short. This device acts as a navigation tool, video caller, radio connector, music player, web researcher, minidex, and can even see through objects like a Luxray."

I gaped at all the features this bad-boy had in it and I couldn't wait to get it on and to try it out. I took it from Oak and tried it on and it fit me perfectly and comfortably. Before I could ask anything else Oak spoke up again.

"But those aren't even the best part as to why I like it so much, my dear boy. The best part is it acts as a translator to Pokemon so the wearer can understand what any Pokemon in a 165-yard radius and a ⅓ mile up in the air."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW?!" I scream with wide eyes and a jaw-dropped expression.

"I told you he'd freak when you told him that Samul, matured or not Zeak is still a kid at heart," Aunt Hera chuckled.

"Yes you were right about that Hera," Oak laughs out.

"Can I try this feature out on Cleo and Seeker please?" I beg.

"Sure thing kiddo I'm not gonna stop you," Aunt Hera waved off.

"While you're testing that new gadget out, we'll get your Pokemon ready for you and meet you out back," Oak says with a warm smile.

"Aces, I'll see you two out back!" With that said I sprint downstairs and out the back door to the grove where the Pokemon live.

It's as I remembered from my many visits here, wide open grassy fields, a large lake for water types to swim in and a forest for the Pokemon to live in. Speaking of I see many Kanto region Pokemon running around and with some Johto ones as well. I even see some varies other Pokemon from different regions altogether like an Aggron, Roserade, Fraxure, Carbink, and even a Mudsdale. But I'm only looking for two Pokemon and I see them both lazing under a large tree close the back door.

"Hey, Cleo and Seeker! Come here a second girls I got something cool to show you!" I call out.

Their ears perk up almost instantly and they bound over to me and nuzzle my cheeks in greeting. I laugh and hug them both making them purr in approval.

"Okay girls I'm about to do something that will blow your flipping minds," I said with barely restrained excitement.

The two tilted their heads to the side in curiosity making chuckle at their cuteness before I pressed a button on the side of the POS. It turns on and then some clear tinted shades come out from the sides and connected in the center. I then hear a soft female yet robotic voice speak in the earphones.

 _ **"Please hold up your opened Pokedex."**_

I comply and hold up my dex while opening it and it looked to be collecting my information.

 ** _"Thank you Zeak Bukimi. Would you like to enable voice recognition commands?"_**

"Yes please," I said to the A.I.

 _ **"Processing, please wait... Voice recognition set, what would you like to do Mr, Bukimi?"**_

"First off call me Zeak none of that mister stuff for me. Secondly, what do I call you cause I don't wanna call you A.I. or POS all the time?" I ask.

 _ **"Processing... Command set, I will now refer to you as Zeak and not Mr, Bukimi. As for my name, POS was the one given to me and I'd like to keep it that way for now, please."**_

"Okay POS, can you activate the Pokemon translator for me, please? I really wanna test that thing out," I said in eager excitement.

 _ **"Judging by you increasing heart rate you are very excited for this feature and I will not keep you waiting. One moment, please... The Pokemon translator is now activated, you can now understand any Pokemon speaking to you up to a 165-yard radius and ⅓ mile height."**_

"Hey Cleo, how bad are you gonna miss me being on my journey?" I ask the Persian.

"It's so bad I wanna do nothing more than to drag you back to the house and lay on top of you so you won't ever leave me, sweetie," Cleo said rubbing her face into my chest.

"Holy shit it works like a charm!" I yell in amazement and joy.

"What works?" Cleo asks in confusion.

"This headset is a Pokemon translator girl, with this on I can understand what you and any other Pokemon are saying to me. Isn't that awesome?" I ask in excitement.

"Wait, so can really understand what I'm saying no joke?" I nod and Cleo jumps on top of me forcing me onto my ass as she cuddles me. "Yay! Now I can talk to you and you can talk to me and we can have a normal conversation!"

"Cleo let the cub up, he can't move or breath with you suffocating him like that," Seeker said, pulling the clingy Persian off of me allowing me to breathe again.

"Oh come on Seeker! I can't be the only one of us that doesn't think this is amazing. We're finally having a conversation with our cub and that's all you can say?!" Cleo says hysterically.

"Believe me when I say I'm just as surprised as you are but we won't be able to talk to him if he passes out from lack of air," Seeker points out.

"Whew! Don't worry about me Seeker it's not the first time I was smothered by Cleo's cuddling and it won't be the last," I say with a chuckle. "Hey POS, thanks again for doing this for me cause this really means a lot to not just me but them too."

 _ **"I'm happy to help when needed Zeak. If there is nothing else you need of me then I will return to the standby mode if that is fine?"**_

"That's cool, I'll let you know if I need you again POS," I said then laugh as I feel a large black-furred paw on my face. "Seeker what are you doing girl?"

"Making sure my cub doesn't have a fever, you're talking to yourself and it worries me," she says checking my forehead, this time pushing her nose on me to possibly check my temperature.

"I'm fine Seek, I was just talking to the A.I. in the headset that helped me turn on the translator," I said, but I laugh when I feel Cleo sniffing my neck, tickling me with her whiskers.

"You mean one of those talking computers Hera is talking about?" Seeker asks.

"Yup that's the kind," I said.

"Well if you're sure about that then cub," Cleo says laying down next to me.

"Hey, question, why do you two call me your cub when we're not even the same or even close to the same species?" I ask.

"Simple dear, we've always seen you as our cub the moment you came into our lives," Cleo says, seeing my shocked face she continues. "The moment that Hera introduced us to you we both knew that we'd protect and love you no matter the cost."

"I had no idea you both felt that strongly about me," I said in astonishment.

"It only got stronger when they came and tried to take you away from us," Seeker growled with pure acid in her voice when she said they and Cleo frowned while laying her head down in my lap.

I was confused at first about what they meant but then it hit me that the only people that would make them act like this were-

"We're back bitches!"

We look at the door and see Aunt Hera coming out the front door holding the same package with Oak following right behind her holding two Poke Balls.

"So how you liking your new toy kiddo?" Aunty asks with a smirk.

"Hera it's not a toy, that device is a new tool to help find many new breakthroughs surrounding the mysteries of our world," Oak scolds her lightly.

"Whatever you say, old man," Aunt Hera said waving her hand dismissively. "So Zeak does that thing work like its supposed to?"

"Yeah, POS works really well and she's helped me a lot already in just a short period of time," I answer her.

"That's good but now it's the moment you've been waiting for, your present from me and your Pokemon from the old man," Hera says dramatically making Cleo chuckle and Seeker to roll her eyes playfully.

"Alright finally!" I exclaim and jump to my feet.

"First up is my present so go ahead and open it Zeak," Aunt Hera says handing me the package.

I take it from her and say my thanks and then open it up but what was inside took my breath away for a second. It was a beautiful ocarina that was rainbowed colored connected by a long silver cord. I used to have one back when I was a kid but some bully douchebag broke it and I was so upset and devastated I decked his ass across the playground and ran home in tears. I didn't leave my room for days and I let no one in not even Aunt Hera, Cleo, and Seeker.

"Aunty Hera," I tried to speak but had to swallow my spit. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It is sweetheart, a friend of mine over in Sinnoh owed me a favor and was able to get this made especially for you. It's very sturdy and the tune it makes is beautiful and it's yours to have for your journey," Aunt Hera says.

I hear Cleo and Seeker gasp in shock when they see me take the ocarina out of the box and slip it around my neck. I feel at peace knowing my favorite instrument is around my neck again and this time it's gonna stay. I look to my Aunt and pull her into a tight hug saying thank you over and over again with her rubbing my head soothingly. I pull back from the hug and look at Oak who is smiling at the whole thing.

"Sorry about that gramps, had a little breakdown there," I said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright Zeak. Now, are you ready to meet your two partners?" He asks.

"Wait, why am I getting two Pokemon?" I ask in confusion.

"These two Pokemon are both Titan class and since you are pretty good around Seeker and Cleo I think you'd be pretty okay with these two," Aunt Hera said with confidence.

"Plus one is from here in Kanto while the other is from Sinnoh just like Cleo and Seeker," Oak said.

When Cleo and Seeker heard that, they started to hiss menacingly at the old man making him sweat in fear.

"You better not be trying to get him to replace us you old Zubat," Seeker said with electricity sparking off her.

"Otherwise we may have to teach you a lesson," Cleo said showing her claws.

"Girls calm down! I'm sure it's just a coincidence, plus they're probably not even the same species at you," I said trying to calm them with petting which works.

"Girls, you should know that if he tried to replace you two I would have castrated the old fool right?" Aunt Hera says with a scary smirk with the Titan class cats joining her.

"...Zeak for the love of everything just take the balls and show them I'm not trying to replace them." Oak says scared for his life and his face as white as his coat.

I sweatdrop at the scene and take the balls from the man's shaking hands and look at the symbols on them to see what types of pokeballs are. The one in my left hand a pink top with a white and a light pink heart on it while the one in my right hand had a blue and black top and white bottom with a crescent moon on top. These were two Poke Balls are called the Love Ball and Moon Ball respectively.

"Alright time to see who's inside these things," I said out loud making everyone pay attention to me. Wow no pressure, right?

The take a breath and throw the balls in the air and watch them pop open in a flash of light causing two figures to materialize in front of me. Once the light dies down I see a small bipedal brown bunny-like Pokemon to my left side and a small quadrupedal light blue mouse-like Pokemon with spines on its back and a small horn on its head to my right side. From left to right these two are a Buneary and a Nidoran Female, The Rabbit and The Poison Pin Pokemon respectively.

"Hmm, where are we this time, outside in the grove?" The Nidoran asked looking around in curiosity.

"I-I-I think so but why? Are we in trouble did we do something bad and he's gonna get r-r-rid of us?" The Buneary asked, worriedly and timidly hiding behind her cotton ears.

"Aw come on girl you know as well as I do that Pappy Oak wouldn't release," Nidoran said soothingly, patting the rabbit on the back. "Hey, maybe we're going to be going out into the world with a trainer and we get to battle and see the world! Won't that be awesome?"

"W-W-Well sure I would like to see the world but I'm not so s-sure about the battles yet," Buneary answered shyly playing with her ears.

"That's what I'm here for my little bunny, too help my Pokemon learn and grow," I said joining the conversation.

The two Titan starters look at me for the first time and have mixed reactions. Nidoran looked at me with curious eyes while Buneary looked at me with wide eyes and with a blush. Wait, why is she blushing at me? That's weird but I'll probably figure it out later.

"Hey wait a minute, did you just understand us just now?" Nidoran asks.

"Yeah I did," I point to POS on my head. "As long as I have this device on my head I'll be able to understand what you and any Pokemon are saying. Pretty cool right?"

"Uber-cool man," Nidoran says with starry eyes.

"Glad you like it, girl," I said while scratching behind her ear making her coo.

I then turn my attention to the blushing Buneary. "What about you sweetheart you think this is cool too?" I ask to which she just nods cutely making me chuckle. I scratch behind her ear making her coo and lean into my touch.

"You're perfect for me," Buneary sighed in bliss.

I smirk a bit then stand up looking at Oak and Aunt Hera.

"Yeah I think I'll do good with these two by my side," I said with confidence.

Aunt Hera and Oak smiled while Cleo and Seeker nodded in approval.

"Well, Zeak my boy let's get these two transferred over so they can be yours and your all set to go," Oak said walking back inside.

"So do you know what you're gonna name these two cutes?" Aunt Hera asks.

"That's entirely up to them Aunty," I said looking to my two starters. "Would you two girls like to be named? Cause frankly, I don't like calling my Pokemon by just their species name plus it gives you your own identities."

The two whisper to each other for a moment then they break apart and look up at me.

"We'd like that very much big guy," Nidoran said with a smile.

"C-C-Can you please give us names, i-if you don't mind that is?" Buneary asks shyly with a small smile.

I nod at her with a smile then think for a bit at some good names for them. A lightbulb goes off when I come up with some pretty good names.

"I got it, I'll name you Nicky," I pointed at Nidoran. "And I'll name you Minnie," I then point at the Buneary. "Are those names okay with you girls?"

I was answered when both girls jumped into my arms and nuzzled my chest in happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Scene Break - 3rd POV - Pallet Town Exit**

* * *

Once getting Nicky and Minnie's Pokeballs registered as his own, Zeak along with Hera, Cleo, and Seeker said goodbye to Prof Oak and head out to Pallet's exit. After a short ride on the Titan cats, which Nicky and surprisingly Minnie enjoyed, the group made it to the exit and Zeak was making his final goodbyes.

"Well this is it, I'm going out into the world now Aunty Hera," Zeak said looking up at his human mother figure.

"Yeah it is kiddo, I'm proud of you and I know you'll go far in this world," Hera said getting misty eyed. "I'll be rooting for you and I know Cleo and Seeker will be too right girls?"

"Your damn right we will be," Seeker said walking up to Zeak and nuzzling him. "Cub promise me you'll be careful and not to go looking for trouble okay?"

"I promise Seeker I won't," Zeak says hugging the Luxray one last time.

"You better mister otherwise I'll track you down myself and drag your ass back," Cleo threatened with a glare but it softens when she nuzzled him. "Promise me when you get to every city and town you'll call us and keep us posted okay?"

"Of course Cleo, I planned on doing that in the first place anyway," Zeak reassured the Persian while petting her head.

Hera smiled at the interaction her Pokemon are having with her nephew, knowing they're probably telling him to be safe and to call. Zeak breaks his hugging with the two cats and turns his attention towards her.

"Any words of wisdom you wanna lay on me Aunty Hera?" Zeak asks his Aunt.

"A few, make sure you watch your step, always check your surroundings, make sure you and your Pokemon have full bellies, never back down for people talking shit about you and if they keep talking you best talk back," Hera said with a joke causing Zeak and the others to laugh. "And finally, have fun on your journey and make new friends with both human and Pokemon alright?" Hera kneeled down and gave him a tight hug.

"I will Aunty Hera I promise," Zeak said hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's good," Hera then looks down at Nicky and Minnie by Zeak's legs. "And I want you two to look after him as well just as I know he'll look after you okay?"

"No problem Mrs, B we'll look after him right Minnie?" Nicky said, nodding confidently while looking at her friend.

"R-Right Nicky, we promise to look after Zeak and keep him safe," Minnie says while hugging her new trainer's leg.

"Thank you, Nicky and Minnie, now come on adventure awaits for no one and we're burning daylight!" Zeak shouts out with his Pokemon joining in.

Zeal hugs his family one last time and then starts to walk down the road with his Pokemon beside him. Hera waved at him with fresh tears of happiness in her eyes while Cleo was crying at her cub leaving so soon while Seeker was looking proud with a small tear in her eye. All of them could agree they're proud of their surgatute son and know he will go far in his journeys. When Zeak's figure started to become smaller and smaller, all three mother figures turned around and headed for home.

 _After giving one final farewell to his three mother figures, Zeak and company head out down the dirt road of Route 1 to reach their first destination, Viridian City. What exciting new adventures await our heroes and what new friends will they make? Only time will tell, tune in to find out what happens next time on Zeak Bukimi's Crazy Adventures: Kanto Saga._

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our First Battle! A Tomgirl and a New Pokemon!**

 _Last time on Zeak Bukimi's Crazy Adventures: Kanto Saga, Our hero Zeak had just acquired his starter Pokemon, a lax Nidoran named Nicky and a timid Buneary named Minnie. After collecting the rest of his gear from his grandfather figure, Prof Oak, Zeak is ready to start his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. At Pallet Towns exit we see that Zeak has finished promising his three mother figures, Aunt Hera Bukimi, Seeker the Luxray, and Cleo the Persian, that he'd keep in touch and try not to go looking for trouble. Now our heroes are on their way to Viridian City which is their first stop registering for the Pokemon League. But what will happen when they get there or more importantly, what will happen on their way there?_

* * *

 **Scene Break - 3rd POV**

* * *

Route 1 is the first milestone any trainer from Pallet Town takes when they first start their journey and it's by far the safest route in all of Kanto. It's pretty much a straight line to Viridian City which is exactly where our heroes are heading too. Speaking of said heroes, we see our protagonist Zeak Bukimi calmly marching down the old dirt road with total confidence but slight caution. Just because Route 1 is the safest Route doesn't mean it won't have its surprises, especially if one pisses off the local Spearow flock then it can be dangerous. Luckily they've become pretty relaxed over the years and will only attack in large swarms if someone threatens the life of their own.

But let's get back to our story, Zeak has walked for a good 3 hours now and his hometown is well out of sight. His Pokemon Nicky and Minnie, a Nidoran and Buneary respectively, are slightly ahead of him playing a game of chase. While said human is talking with the A.I. in his Pokemon Omni Set that likes to be called POS for now.

"Okay POS, how long will it take us to get to Viridian City at our current pace?" Zeak asked the female A.I.

 _ **"Processing... If we continue at our current pace we will reach our destination in approximately 3 Days, 7 Hours, 43 Minutes, and 50 Seconds." POS answered.**_

"Now those are numbers I can work with, thanks for that POS now all we need to do is get there," Zeak says, then laughs when he sees Minnie playfully ridding Nicky like a mini bucking bronco.

 _ **"Your welcome Zeak I'm happy to help you at any time," POS said, then brought up a thought. "Zeak, permission to speak freely?"**_

"POS you don't have to ask me permission for anything alright?" Zeak said, slightly shocking the A.I. "Your my partner and friend, if you got something to say then say it you never need my permission to speak your mind or do something I didn't ask you."

 _ **"Thank you Zeak I shall remember that in the future," If POS had a face and lips she would be smiling right now.**_

"No problem, now what is it you wanted to ask me?" Zeak asked.

 _ **"I was wondering when you were going to scan Nicky and Minnie with your Pokedex? I know Route 1 is mostly peaceful but you never know what might happen, especially if you run into a trainer." POS asked and stated.**_

Zeak stops dead in his tracks at POS's words then facepalms himself hard, he completely forgot to do that before he left.

"Mew and Arceus above help me, I knew I was forgetting to do something," Zeak groaned in annoyance at himself. "Thanks again for reminding me about that POS, that would have been so embarrassing if I got into a battle and didn't know what their moves were."

 _ **"Your very welcome Zeak and**_ **I'm** _ **happy to help you," POS said.**_

Giving his thanks once again, Zeak looked ahead to see Minnie and Nicky still playing with each other. He smiled and gave a sharp whistle to get their attention which it did thanks to their sensitive hearing. Once they were looking at him he motioned them over to him and the two bunny like Pokemon did so quickly.

"What's up boss man, you need something from us?" Nicky asked, rubbing up against his leg.

"D-D-Do you need something from u-us?" Minnie asked blushing, shyly looking at him but blushing more when she looked into his eye while hugging his leg.

Zeak smiled with a nod and walked over to a nearby tree as they followed and sat down under the shade. He motioned them to his lap and the girls quickly complied and got comfy and sighed when he started to scratch their ears and pet them.

"Girls I'm gonna be honest with you, I kinda forgot to do something earlier," Zeak says sheepishly.

"If it's about not giving us enough affection then we're good~," Nicky sighs in bliss from her trainer's petting.

"No silly I forgot to scan you both with my Pokedex to see what moves you know," Zeak said, chuckling at his Nidoran's joke.

"W-What does it do exactly?" Minnie asks, holding her trainer's hand close to her body.

"It gives me information on all Pokemon known in the world but more importantly it gives info on you two," Zeak said, seeing them look up and give him confused and curious looks he continues his explanation. "For you two it can tell me your Element Type, size, weight, and moves you know. That way I can help you girls train and get stronger by mastering the moves you know and learning new ones."

The girls were in awe at Zeak's brief lecture on how the Pokedex work and that's only a few features it can do!

"Well, what the hell are you we waiting for an invitation? Hurry up and use that thing already I wanna know what moves I know!" Nicky said, jumping from Zeak's lap and hopping in place excitedly.

"M-M-Me to! I wanna know what I can do as well please!" Minnie said, copying her friend's actions.

"Alright you silly mons give me a second," Zeak says, chuckling at their antics while pulling out his Pokedex. "Okay, Nicky you're the first to scan." He points it at her and after a few seconds, a picture of her kind pops up along with her information.

* * *

 **Name: Nidoran**

 **Nickname: Nicky**

 **Number: 029**

 **Species: Poison Pin Pokemon**

 **Elemental Type: Poison**

 **Bio: Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn.**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 2'08 ft**

 **Weight: 30.43 lbs**

 **Ability: Rivalry**

 **Hidden Ability: Hustle**

 **Nature: Lax**

 **Evolution Line: Nidoran - Nidorina - Nidoqueen**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Moveset: Headbutt, Growl, Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Fury Swipes, Bite, Helping Hand, Captivate, Poison Fang, Thunderbolt**

 **Unlocked Egg Moves: Beat Up, Sludge, Confusion, Supersonic, Take Down**

 **Locked Egg Moves: Venom Drench, Head Smash, Iron Tail, Poison Tail, Sucker Punch, Amnesia**

 **Obtained Method: Given by Professor Samul Oak as a starter in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region.**

 **OT: Zeak Bukimi**

 **Extra: Likes to fight strong opponents**

 **Note: This Nidoran is extremely bigger than any normal Nidoran making this Pokemon be classified as a Titan Species.**

* * *

"Damn Nicky, you know some pretty powerful moves and you have some pretty good egg moves too," Zeak praises. "But I can see that Venom Drench, Head Smash, Iron Tail, Sucker Punch, Amnesia, and Poison Tail are still locked but I'm sure they'll unlock when you evolve."

Nicky puffs her chest in pride while Minnie congratulates her friend with a pat on the back.

"Oaky Minnie it's your turn," Zeak says to the Rabbit and scans her.

* * *

 **Name: Buneary**

 **Nickname: Minnie**

 **Number: 427**

 **Species: Rabbit Pokemon**

 **Elemental Type: Normal**

 **Bio: Its arms and legs are weak, but when it rolls its ears uptight and then unleashes them with its full force, it can smash boulders to dust. The reason it keeps one ear rolled up is so it can launch a swift counterattack if it's attacked by an enemy and when it senses danger, it perks up both its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur.**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 2'08 ft**

 **Weight: 24.26 lbs**

 **Ability: Run Away**

 **Hidden Ability: Limber**

 **Nature: Timid**

 **Evolution Line: Buneary - Lopunny**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Moveset: Pound, Defense Curl, Foresight, Endure, Baby-Doll-Eyes, Quick Attack, Jump Kick, Agility, Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Baton Pass, Ice Beam**

 **Unlocked Egg Moves: Sweet Kiss, Teeter Dance, Power-Up Punch, Fake Tears, Circle Throw**

 **Locked Egg Moves: SkyUppercut, Focus Punch, Low Kick, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Cosmic Power, Copycat**

 **Obtained Method: Given by Professor Samul Oak as a starter in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region.**

 **OT: Zeak Bukimi**

 **Extra: Loves to cuddle**

 **Note: This Buneary is extremely bigger than any normal Buneary making this Pokemon be classified as a Titan Species.**

* * *

"Wow, Minnie you know a lot of pretty good moves as well along with some powerful egg moves just waiting to be unlocked," Zeak said praising the bunny making her blush and smile cutely.

"So boss when do we get to battle?" Nicky asks, pawing at the ground. "After hearing what moves I know I'm itching for a fight."

"Easy girl, for now, we're gonna look for a place to set up camp then we'll do some training how's that?" Zeak said.

"That sounds fine but I'm fighting our first battle, got it?" Nicky said.

"Deal, now let's go find a place to set up camp," Zeak said, standing up and started walking on with his starters following him.

They walked down the road for another two hours before coming up to a wide-open grassy clearing next to a river with a leafy tree close by. Zeak let the girls go play for a bit while shrugging off his bag and pulling out a collapsible tent and started to set it up. After 8 minutes of that, he called the girls back to help him collect large rocks and sticks so he can make a fire and cook a hot meal. Another 11 minutes of that the campfire site is ready but before he starts cooking, Zeak is gonna have the girls do some light training.

"Okay girls as promised we're gonna do some training to work up a good appetite," Zeak said, taking off his vest and sweater showing he had on only a red muscle shirt underneath. "First off before we start using your moves we need to get your bodies stamina and strength up. The reason why is if your bodies aren't up to par then you won't be able to use your moves to their fullest because you're bodies are too weak to handle it and you'll only end up hurting yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying so far?" Zeak asks his Pokemon.

They nod in understanding but he can tell they're disappointed at not being able to try out their moves. If their cute frowns are anything to go by.

"Hey don't look so glum you two this is to help you get stronger for battles plus it will keep you from accidentally hurting yourselves when using your strongest moves," Zeak said, kneeling down he pulls them into a tight hug. "No one is strong in a day so I want you two to take your time and work your way up to being strong okay?"

"Okay, Zeak we will and sorry for getting pouty with you," Nicky said, nuzzling into her trainer's neck.

"W-W-We just want to impress you with our moves is all," Minnie says, blushing brightly at being held close to her cru- trainer! Her trainer and friend!

"I know you do but we'll get there in time, you just gotta be patient," Zeak said breaking the hug. "Now come on, let's get to training and work up an appetite and once we eat and rest then we'll work on using your moves kay?"

"Right!" Both Pokemon shout excitedly.

"Then let's go and try to keep up!" Zeak said sprinting off with Nicky and Minnie running after him.

The next few days of training are gonna be tires for our heroes but in the end, it will all be worth.

* * *

 **Scene Break - 3 Days Later**

* * *

The last few days lacked any battles for Zeak, Nicky, and Minnie but honestly, they didn't really care. For it helped them concentrate more on their training and they've done well for their first time doing something like this. As Zeak promised, there was a lot of stamina and muscle building training such as running laps around the camp, quick sprint bursts running back and forth until you dropped, and reflex training when Zeak threw rocks at the girls and had them dodge while avoiding getting hit. Nicky had a bit of trouble on that last one because she's not that fast yet but is getting there while Minnie aced it with her natural speed and agility.

Next came to practicing the moves they know to see how powerful they are which they both were very eager about. Zeak had both try out the moves they could use one by one to see how good they are at using them and to see which ones they need to work on more. In all honesty, they seemed to have most of their moves down pretty much to the letter but he won't know if they're perfect until they actually battle someone. But there were some moves they had some problems with, for Nicky's moves she had problems with Confusion and Thunderbolt while for Minnie's moves she had problems with Ice Beam, and Bounce. So like any good trainer, Zeak helped them with their problems and figured out what the trouble they're having.

For Nicky's Confusion attack it seemed she couldn't control it properly, cause sometimes it would be so weak it couldn't lift an empty soda can or so strong it could lift Zeak up 26ft in the air or chunk him 20 yards away. Luckily Zeak came up with a simple solution that all Psychics and Psychic Types use to control their power better, meditation. Buy simply meditating for 5 to 6 hours a day Nicky was able to get her power under control and use it properly and efficiently. Now she just needs an opponent to test it out on but for now, she'll stick to using it on rocks, or Zeak when she wants to prank him.

The Nidoran 's next problem move happens to be Thunderbolt, a very powerful Electric Type move when used correctly. She can use it rather well and has excellent accuracy but that's only when she's using about half its power. Whenever she uses full power the attack goes in every other direction except where she wants it to go which ends up getting both Zeak and Minnie electrocuted, unfortunately. Once analyzing the problem with her, Zeak suggested she focuses the lightning into one concentrated point, her horn. Fun fact about Titan Nidoran is that their horns start developing early in their basic forms instead of it developing when she evolves into a Nidoqueen. Taking advantage of this fact, Nicky started to get to work on concentrating her attack into her horn and at the end of the 3 days, she can fire out Thunderbolts with almost perfect accuracy and controlled power.

Now it was time to move on to help Minnie with her moves, Bounce and Ice Beam. For her trouble with Bounce, it was because of her putting too much power into her jumps making her Bounce so high she almost touched the clouds. Zeak explained to her that while it was good to jump that high in battle out in the open, it was dangerous for inside battles for she could end up going head first through the ceiling. Understanding the dangers her trainer explained to her, Minnie trained hard to get better control over the power in her jumps for Bounce and the results were satisfying at the end of the three days.

Now for Minnie's final move, Ice Beam, she had the most trouble with because she couldn't use it properly at all. See most if not all Buneary and Lopunny shoot Ice Beam from their mouths but Minnie doesn't seem she can. In fact, she hates doing it like that but Zeak is able to offer a solution. He tells the bunny that she can try shooting it with her paws like the Poliwraths do with their hands. She says she'll try and after watching a video of a Poliwrath shooting Ice Beam with its hands, Minne tries to use Ice Beam like a Poliwrath and is making slow but steady progress. It probably won't be battle ready for a little while but they aren't worried about that for they have plenty of time.

Now you're probably wondering what Zeak has been doing all this time, well he's been doing some training himself right along with the girls. He does the basic exercise like push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks, burst sprints, and running laps around the camp. He also practices tai chi early in the morning and late at night to keep his muscles loose and from getting cramped. During the day while Nicky and Minnie are training on their own, Zeak is practicing martial arts topless as well as some boxing and street fighting moves. Sometimes the girls would watch him train which earned some wolf whistles from Nicky and atomic blushes from Minnie as she watched her trainer's movements.

It's now close to the end of the groups 3 days of traveling and according to POS, they should be seeing the outskirts of Viridian City within the next hour or so. Zeak let Nicky and Minnie stay inside the Wrist Ranch and rest since they worked so hard these past few days. Now he's walking down the dirt path in silence listening to the sounds of nature all around him. POS is around his neck and not on his ears because Zeak found out he can still talk to the A.I. with it around his neck and understand his Pokemon but only ones he's caught.

"Alright we're almost there in Viridian, just another hour and I should see the city soon," Zeak said, fiddling with the ocarina in his hand. "Hey POS remind me, have I even played my ocarina once since I left?"

 _ **"As far as I know you have not, what brought on this sudden question Zeak?" POS asked the human.**_

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hear me play it, be warned that I'm a little rusty so I may not be as good as I used to," Zeak said sheepishly.

 _ **"I would very much love to hear you play Zeak for I'm curious as to how an ocarina sounds," POS said.**_

"Well you're in for a treat my friend so prepare to be amazed," Zeak said.

He lifts the multicolored ocarina towards his mouth...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

...and snaps his head to the right where he heard that loud scream.

"Shit someones in trouble!" Zeak said, dropping his ocarina around his neck and sprinting to where the scream was.

He soon came across a small river and sees that the one that made the scream was a girl around his age. She had short orange-red hair tied in a short ponytail sticking out the left side of her head, Viridian colored eyes, and fair skin. Her attire is a yellow tank top cut to wear her abdomen is showing, blue jean booty shorts that seemed to be about two sizes too big held up by red suspenders, and white with red striped running shoes. Her body looks like that of a swimmer and she has a modest BB-Cup chest but her ass seemed pretty big, but he couldn't tell because of her bigger shorts.

The girl was on her ass trying to crawl away from a large jet black snake-like Pokemon with crimson eyes. Zeak narrowed his eyes not recognizing the Pokemon but then he heard it hiss while rattling its tail. Zeak's eyes widen in surprise as he figures out that the snake was a freaking Ekans! But how is it possible? It's way too big to be an Ekans unless it's a Titan Pokemon but even then, no Ekans in recorded history have jet black scales or crimson eyes. He'll worry about the details later, right now that girl needs help and he's the only help she's got at the moment.

"Alright let's do this," Zeak said in determination while placing POS on properly and pointing his gauntlet at the Ekans. "Okay let's see if this works, Nicky its time to battle!" Zeak shouts and pressing his thumb on the button.

A bright purple laser of light shoots out of the gauntlet and explodes in-between the surprised girl and snake. Once it clears it shows Nicky giving a roar and pawing at the ground, ready for a fight.

"Finally! I've been itching for a damn fight!" Nicky exclaims, but to the girl, it sounded like she was speaking her species language instead of English words.

"W-What? Where did that Nidoran come from?" The girl asks in confusion and disbelief.

"That would be from me milady," Zeak says, coming up from behind her.

The girl turns her head around to see our protagonist giving her an easy smile.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked, in a slightly warry voice.

"Me? Why I'm the hero in this story!" Zeak said jokingly before returning to look at the two poison types having a glare off. "Okay Nicky you've been itching for a fight and now you got one, are you ready?"

"I was born ready boss!" Nicky shouted.

The Ekans seemed to know what was going to happen and created some distance between the smaller poison type and itself, rattling its tail and hissing threatening. The redhead girl took that time scramble to her feet and hide behind Zeak, watching from over his shoulder.

"Alright let's get this battle started!" Zeak exclaimed.

 **{BATTLE START!}**

Ekans lounge forward at great speed jaw open with its fangs glowing slightly with energy, it was going for a **Bite** attack.

"Nicky charge in with **Headbutt!** Aim under its jaw if you can!" Zeak ordered.

Nicky sprinted forward to meet the Snake Pokemon head-on. Once in range, Ekans tried to Bite down on Nicky but the Poison Pin Pokemon ducked under it then delivered a strong Headbutt under its jaw making the snake reel back in shock and pain.

"Nice job girl, now before it recovers use **Confusion!** " Zeak said.

Nicky's eyes glowed bright pink and soon the jet black snake was covered in a bright pink aura. Before it could figure out what's going on, Nicky gave a mental command of throwing the snake away from her harshly making it hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Oh yeah, nice one girl!" Zeak praised his Pokemon, while the redhead girl watched in awe as a Nidoran just used a **Psychic-Type** move.

The Ekans recovered from the super effective hit and then disappeared from sight but only to reappear again slamming into Nicky with great force. The Nidoran yelped in surprise pain as she flew back while Zeak and the girl looked wide-eyed at the attack.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" The Redhead exploded behind zeal. "It had to be a good 35 feet away and then it disappears and reapers in front of Nidoran in like 3 seconds! What kind of move was that?!" The girl ranted a bit earning a glaring hiss from the snake making the girl yelp and hide behind Zeak again.

" **Extreme Speed** ," Zeak said seriously.

"What speed?" The girl asked confused.

" **Extreme Speed** my dear is a **Normal-Type** physical move that will have the user charge the target at blinding speeds and rams them," Zeak explains. "It's also a move that has the user always go first as well, Nicky's gonna have more trouble than she needs to but if we play smart we should be okay."

At that time Nicky stood back on her feet and shaking the dirt off her and glaring at the no smug looking Ekans.

"Okay, I'll admit I didn't see that coming," Nicky said spitting out some dirt in her mouth. "How the hell can I compete with someone that's faster than me?"

The Ekans decided to attack and charged in with great speed, this time its tail was glowing a metallic color.

"That's **Iron Tail!** " The redhead girl gasps behind Zeak.

"Nicky let's try a different tactic, use **Supersonic!** " Zeak yelled out.

Nicky nodded and let loose a loud ultrasonic squeak that stopped Ekans in its tracks and hissed in agony at the sound. Once Nicky cut the attack Ekans had a dazed expression confirming it was confused.

"Nice job girl, now hit it dead on with a **Take-Down!** " Zeak yelled in confidence.

Nicky matched her trainer's confidence by charging full speed at the jet black snake with a white aura surrounding her and a smirk on her face. Getting in range, Nicky jumped and rammed right into Ekans middle section and sent it flying back while crashing into a large tree. Nicky flinched and hissed a bit after the attack, having received the recoil damage but was otherwise okay. Ekans on the other hand, while no longer confused was weakly getting up and look like it was on its last legs.

"Alright time to take a chance," Zeak said while holding up his right hand to the side and then yelling out. "Poke Ball GO!

Then in a flash of light and electricity, an empty standard red and white Poke Ball materialized into Zeak's awaiting hand and he grabs it firmly. Once having taken aim at his target, Zeak throws the ball at the Ekans and it bounces off its head and in a flash of red light, it gets sucked into the ball. Once it shuts and drops to the ground Zeak, Nicky, and the redhead girl run up to see if the snake was caught. Everyone held their breaths as the watched the red and white sphere begin to shake.

Wobble...Wobble...Wobble...Twitch...Click!

 **{BATTLE OVER!}**

It takes everyone a few seconds to process what happens but when they do the redhead girls sinks to her knees while sighing in relief.

"Thank Mew that's over," She said while holding a hand over her heart.

Meanwhile, Zeak, who picked up Ekans's Poke Ball, and Nicky were both dancings around comically at their first wild Pokemon battle victory. And also the fact they caught a new strong looking friend as well.

"Whoo Hoo! That was amazing, our first wild battle and our first new Pokemon!" Zeak exclaimed, dancing around while holding his new captured friend's ball in the air.

"Who's awesome we're awesome who's awesome we're awesome!" Nicky chanted dancing around Zeak's feet.

Zeak then picks up Nicky and holds her close to his chest, hugging the Nidoran tightly.

"I couldn't have done it without your help, Nicky, thank you so much," Zeak said sincerely, kissing the top of her head.

"Aww stop it, boss, you're making me blush here," Nicky said modestly with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I couldn't have done have the stuff without your guidance so take at least some of the credit."

"Well okay it was a team effort but still you did the most of the physical work," Zeak said setting her down.

"Um excuse me but I believe you owe me an explanation," The redhead girl said standing up with her hands on her hips. Zeak noticed that she was about 5'5 making her come up to his chest.

"Right but let's get introductions out of the way first," Zeak said getting the girl to nod in agreement. "I'll start first, my name is Zeak Bukimi and the Nidoran is one of my partners, Nicky. I'm an 18-year-old rookie trainer from Pallet Town and my dream is to travel the world, battle many different trainers, meet new Pokemon and people, and forge my own path in my life." Zeak finished with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you Zeak," The girl said with a slight blush. "My name is Misty Williams and I'm also 18 but I come from Cerulean City and my dream is to become the worlds greatest **Water-Type** Pokemon Master!" The now named Misty said with great pride and passion in her voice.

"That's pretty good goal Misty," Zeak said.

"Thank you Zeak so is your goal," Misty said. "Now are you gonna tell me how you're talking to Nicky like you could understand her?"

"Oh yeah, well you see this headset on me?" She nods and he continues. "It has a Pokemon Translator so I can understand any kinds of Pokemon within a 165-yard radius and ⅓ of a mile high."

Misty stared at the device in awe while wondering where she could get one for herself.

"That is uber-cool," Misty said with slight stars in her eyes.

"I know that's what I first said when I found out!" Nicky said with a laugh.

Zeak chuckled but seeing Misty's confused expression he explained what Nicky said and she laughed as well.

"Wow, great minds think alike I guess," Misty said then her eyes went wide in shock. "Oh no my stuff! I forget about them by the river when Ekans came out!" With that, she bolted back towards the river.

"Hey wait a sec!" Zeak called out, then looked down at Nicky. "You did great Nicky but you should rest now, you deserve it after your battle."

"That's cool I wanna tell Minnie about the battle anyway," Nicky said.

Zeak nodded and pointed his gauntlet the Nidoran and she disappeared inside in a flash of light. He looks at his new Ekans's Poke Ball for a second before shrinking and pocketing it then takes off after Misty. Once he caught up with her, Zeak saw Misty going through a red backpack and pulling out 3 standard Poke Balls. She sighs in relief seeing they're okay.

"Okay, my Pokemon are still here now I just need to find my bike," Misty said looking from side to side.

Zeak looked around too and found the bike, or what was left of it, a few feet away. The bike looked like it got melted by some sort of metal eating substance making the bike be unrideable and damaged beyond repair.

"Uh Misty, the good news is I found your bike," Zeak said.

"Really?! Where is it?" Misty asked, looking at him.

"That's the bad news," Zeak said while pointing at the jacked up bike.

Misty looks to where he's pointing and her eyes widen and jaw drops as she sees the state her former bike was in.

"W-What?! You gotta be kidding me it melted?!" Misty screamed with a red face.

"Looks like it, my guess it was a Pokemon move like **Acid** or **Acid Spray** ," Zeak ponders before having a thought. "Hey, Misty why did that Ekans attack you anyway?"

"I was sitting here fishing trying to catch me a new water type Pokemon when I felt a tug on the pole," Misty began. "When I pull it up I'm face to face with the biggest Ekans ever hissing at me with its narrowed red eyes."

"What happened after that?" Zeak asked getting interested.

"I did the only thing I could do, I screamed and kicked it away while running away as fast as I could," Misty said embarrassingly.

"Wait you kicked it?" Zeak asked in disbelief. Seeing her nod he facepalmed while groaning. "Dude that's probably what happened to your bike, Ekans was so pissed at getting kicked that it probably uses **Acid** to melt your it out of spite."

"What!?" Misty raged.

"Think about it, Ekans's are usually solitude Pokemon and as long as you leave them alone they'll leave you alone. But since you kicked it and screamed at it, Ekans must have gotten so pissed that when it saw your bike it decided to get some extra payback and melted it with its Acid," Zeak explained. "I mean no offense when I say this Misty but if I was in Ekans's place I would have done the same thing and I know you would too, admit it?"

Misty frowned at Zeak's explanation but then sighed in defeat. He was right, she would have done the same thing if the places were switched.

"Your right I would have done the same," Misty said while looking at her bike and frowning. "But what am I gonna do now? My bike is totaled and I don't have the money to get a replacement."

"Well if you want I can help you take your bike to Viridian City's bike shop to see if we can get you a replacement," Zeak offered the redhead teen.

"You'd do that for me? But you don't have to cause you don't owe me anything, this is my own fault, to begin with," Misty says sadly.

"I know I don't but I want to help you," Zeak said surprising her. He walks over to the destroyed bike and effortlessly lifts it over his head and onto his shoulders. "What happened to you was a cause of bad luck but it can sometimes turn to good luck if you run into the right people."

"I'm guessing your one of those right people?" Misty asks playfully.

"If you want me too then sure I am one," Zeak smirks. "Now, do you wanna come with me or not? Cause I wanna get to the city before nightfall and if I don't, I'd rather have a pretty girl like you by my side out here, alone, in the dark." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The tomgirl blushes and hits Zeak in the arm making him chuckle and snort.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen even if you are super cute," Misty huffed out with her arms crossed.

"So I'm not just regular cute to you I'm super cute eyyyy?" Zeak asks with a coy smile.

Misty face lights up with an atomic blush, just now realizing what she said while the young Bukimi started busting a gut laughing. This made the girl glare and pull a mallet out her bag.

"Stop laughing now and I won't hurt you as much," Misty says with a sickly sweet smile that promised pain.

However, Zeak is not one of those guys that pussy out from a girls threats and continues to laugh.

"You asked for it!" Misty yelled then charges him.

Zeal sidesteps and she runs past her and continues laughing while running in the direction of Viridian City.

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!" Misty yells, grabbing her bag and running after Zeak waving her mallet threatening.

"Sorry, but real men don't take beatings they don't deserve honey!" Zeal cackled.

It was at that moment that Zeak realized something. He not only caught his first Pokemon but he also possibly made his first friend, a very cute friend at that. He silently hopes she could stick around with him longer, maybe even travel Kanto with him. Who knows maybe he can ask her in the Pokecenter when they get to Viridian City and she says yes.

* * *

 **Scene Break**

* * *

After running down the road dodging Misty's mallet, the new duo continued their walk to Viridian City in comfortable silence. Misty was still frowning with a light blush from Zeak's teasing while the said boy was still smiling at his teasing having that effect on the girl. He had to admit that the tomgirl looked really cute looking all flustered. After another 45 minutes of walking and climbing over one last hill, they see Viridian City in all its glory at the horizon.

"Aw yeah son, we made it to Viridian City!" Zeak shouted with a grin.

"Thank Arceus and Mew both, after that large Ekans episode I did not wanna sleep outside for a while," Misty sighed in relief while dragging her feet down the hill.

"I figured you would be but cheer up now Misty, we're safe and about to be in a nice warm bed in the Pokecenter," Zeak said while hefting the ruined bike off his shoulders. "But first, we need to find a bike shop for this thing then we'll get to the Pokecenter to rest."

"Sounds like a plan, let's get going," Misty said, walking a little faster than before.

Once they enter the city, the searched for a bike shop which happened to be about 4 blocks from the Pokecenter. They asked the owner if he could fix it and he said he would see what he could do and to come back around noon. Giving their promises to return, Zeak and Misty headed out to the Pokemon Center which wasn't hard to find because of the red roof. The entered inside and walked up to the front desk where a Nurse Joy was waiting for them. She had bright pink hair styled into two rings on both sides of her head, fair skin, and blue eyes. Her attire is a Mexican-pink colored dress with a white nurse apron, nurse cap with a red cross in the middle, and a pair of low-heel Mary Jane shoes.

"Hello, and Welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health." Joy greeted with a kind smile. "What can I help you both with this evening?"

"Hello Miss, I was hoping you could heal my Pokemon for me please?" Zeak said while pulling out Ekans Pokeball from his pocket and bring out Nicky and Minnie inside their balls from his gauntlet as well.

"Of course dear that's what we're here for," Nuse Joy said with a smile. "Would you like them to be healed with a checkup or without a checkup?"

"Without for now please," Zeak answered.

"Very well then," Nuse Joy said before turning her gaze to Misty. "Do you need any Pokemon healed young lady?"

"No ma'am but do you have any rooms available for rent?" Misty asked.

"We do, would you like a room to share with your boyfriend here?" Nurse Joy asks with a giggle.

Misty blushed brightly while stuttering uncontrollably and Zeak just raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have a room with two beds would you?" Zeal asked making Misty's head snapped toward him with a look of pure disbelief.

"We do indeed," Joy answered nodding.

"We'll take it then," Zeak said quickly.

"Wonderful! Would you like your keys now or after your Pokemon are healed?" Joy asked.

"After, we need to make a phone call real quick," Zeak answered.

"Alright then, your Pokemon will be healed shorty so, please wait patiently," Nurse Joy said with a short bow. "Also could you please scan your Pokedex before I forget?"

Zeak pulls out his dex and scans over the scanner and it registers his name for his Pokemon and room. Giving his thanks, he grabs Misty's hand and pulls her over to the video phones and sits her down. Seeing that she's not looking at him with her head, Zeak gets bold gives her a kiss on the cheek making her jump and stare at him with a brighter blush.

"Why did you do that?" Misty asks rubbing the spot he kissed her on.

"I just wanted to get your attention cause I didn't think just speaking would snap you out of your daze," Zeak says with a snort. "What you don't like?"

"It's not that its that you barely know me and you're doing something like that," Misty answered. "For all you know I could have a boyfriend."

"That's Tarous shit," Zeak said bluntly making the redhead facefault. "I say that because if you had a boyfriend he'd be with a pretty sexy girl like you and protect you from the Ekans like a man's supposed to. So you either don't have a man or you're in a long distance relationship which is highly unlikely but either way, I'm right aren't I?"

Misty could only stare at the dark-skinned boy in wonder that he deduced that about her so quickly. She won't admit but she's never been in a relationship before but Zeak doesn't need to know that. Unless he already knows that, damn why couldn't he be like most boys and only look at her ass or something and not be so, well perfect?

"Cause I'm not some pig-headed fool with a god complex."

Misty snapped her head and looked at Zeak in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"You're thinking I should be like most guys and stare at your ass like a pig and not perfect, right?" Zeak spoke ignoring the girl's shocked look. "Newsflash honey, I'm not perfect cause I was checking out your ass but only once when I first came to save you from Ekans. Also, I don't want to be perfect cause most people that are considered perfect are douchebags that have some sort of a god complex thinking others should be grateful for just looking at them. So no thanks, I'll stick to being me thank you very much." Zeak finished explaining.

Misty was once again rendered speechless by the young Bukimi's words, he was way more different than the guys she met over the years. He was nice, polite, honest, funny, and a bit of a flirt but with his looks, she can understand. He also seems to be pretty strategic in battles if what his display with his Nidoran against the Ekans was anything to go by and he's just a rookie who started 3 days ago! Plus he seems to know a lot of things about many different types of Pokemon and the moves they use while she only knows about Water-Type and a few Ice-Type moves. Maybe she can ask him to help her out a bit because honestly, she only spent her time researching mostly water types and a few ice types instead of other stuff.

"Zeak can I ask you something please?" Misty said.

"Sure, what's on your mind sexy?" Zeak said.

"First off, thank you for the compliment," Misty thanked with a blush. "Secondly, do you think you can help me with being a good trainer?"

"Clarify for me please, what do you need help with exactly?" Zeak asked.

"Well everything, to be honest, I mean the only thing I studied about was all about **Water-Types** along with their strengths and weaknesses and a few **Ice-Types** ," Misty admitted embarrassedly. "I mean, I wanted to be a **Water-Type** master ever since I was a little girl that I only focused on that and that alone. I thought when I became a trainer I'd get by with just that certain amount of knowledge, but recently I've been losing a lot and I think it's because I didn't know how to counter most of their moves and strategies." Misty paused to take a breath and to collect herself before continuing. "So will you help me, please? Because frankly, you seem to be the only decent trainer that wouldn't mind helping others and you're a rookie like me."

Zeak was quiet for a few seconds with a blank look on his face. Misty was worried he was gonna say no but her worries left her when she saw him smile.

"Alright cutie I'll help you," Zeak said.

"You will?! Thank you so much!" Misty said ecstatically.

"But I do have a couple conditions for you," Zeak said suddenly.

"Anything! I'll do anything," Noticing Zeak looking at her with hungry eyes, she blushed brightly and added quickly. "A-Anything that's within reason, of course, y-you perv!"

Zeak stuck out his tongue at her cheekily and at that moment the intercom went on.

"Zeak Bukimi, please come to the front desk and collect your Pokemon, please." Nurse Joy's voice said over it.

"Finally! I was wondering what was taking so long," Zeak said and then turned to Misty. "Wait here a second, I'll be right back." With that said he jumped up and walked to the counter to get his Pokemon.

Misty didn't have to wait long for the boy to come back but he had a slight frown on his face while looking at Poke Ball in his hand, Ekans Poke Ball.

"Whats wrong, something the matter with your Pokemon?" Misty asked with concern.

"No they're fine, it's just that Ekans gave them a bit of trouble but the Chansey's were able to explain they were going to heal it. It calmed down but I'm worried it may hate me for catching it," Zeak said solemnly.

"Oh, well what will you do now?" Misty asked.

"Only thing I can do," Zeak put on POS and activated the Pokelator. "Talk to it and hope I can get it to cooperate with me, come on out Ekans!" Zeak said, then threw the ball in the air and in a flash of light, the jet black snake appeared on the floor right in front of them.

"Hello, my pretty snake," Zeak says friendly.

Ekans looks up at him with its red eyes narrowed and it rattles its tail making Misty nervous.

"What do you want human, to scream and kick me like your mate over there did?" Ekans hissed in an angry female voice. When she glared at Misty the redhead jumped and hid behind Zeak.

"First off, Misty's not my mate yet but someday she will if she wants," Zeak said earning a surprised look from the snake and a bright blush from the girl. " Before you ask, I'm using this Pokelator on my head to be able to understand you so that's how I'm talking to you."

"I see that makes sense, but what do you want from me?" Ekans asked.

"I called you so Misty can apologize to you for kicking you," Zeak said.

"What?/WHAT?!" Ekans and Misty said/yelled at the same time.

"Why do I gotta apologize to it?" Misty asked angrily with Ekans glaring daggers at her while hissing.

"Misty," Zeak spoke in a deathly calm voice getting her to shut up almost instantly. Ekans looked at the human male intrigued, see how he got his future mate to be quiet so quick. "You do need to apologize to her because you're the reason she came after you and melted your bike in the first place. You screamed and yelled out her which was a natural reaction but now that she's my Pokemon and your gonna be traveling with us, you need two need to clear this up now before it gets out of hand."

"Wait, what do you mean to travel with you?" Misty asked, already dreading the answer.

"The conditions for you to learn from me is very simple. One, you have to apologize to Ekans for kicking her and two, you need to travel with me so I can teach you what I know. I can't just cram all the stuff I learned about Pokemon for the last 10 years down your head in one night cause that's impossible," Zeak said. "If I just do that not only will you get a headache but I won't be around to help you fix the mistakes you made and correct them. Plus you need experience just as much as me to be able to better your skills as a trainer, win or lose. So what do you say, Misty will you do it?"

Misty didn't have to think long because she knew Zeak was once again right on all points. Even if she had to be traveling with the Ekans that attacked her earlier today, she'd have to learn to get along with her and nothing would stop her from reaching her goal. So with a sigh and sucking up her pride and looked directly at Ekans.

"Ekans I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier today at the river,"Ekans looked at her skeptically. "I know you don't believe me but I truly am sorry and you have every right to be mad at me but I'd like to start over. So, do you think we can?" Misty finished sticking her hand out.

Ekans looked at the outstretched limb then looked into her eyes to see if she's lying, she's not. So she sticks out her tail into her hand and they both shake.

"This doesn't mean we're friends, this just means I'll tolerate you until you do something that displeases me," Ekans said with her eyes narrow. "Do something that upsets me or my master I'll end you."

"Wait a second, master? Does that mean you wanna come with me as my Pokemon?" Zeak asks in surprise.

"I don't have a choice in the matter since you caught me," Ekans says casually.

"If you don't wanna come with me I can release you back where I found you," Zeak said.

"Wait you would why?" Ekans asked, not expecting his answer.

"The only reason I caught you was so you wouldn't hurt Misty over here after she kicked you," Zeak said honestly. "Even though having you on the team would be fun I don't wanna take you away from your home so if you want, I can backtrack to where we found you and release you there or I release you now and you can find they way back yourself."

Ekans was surprised at what Zeak said, he only gave her options to leave him not to stay with him. She has no home or no one to go back to even if she did leave and if she stayed, she could get even stronger than she was before maybe even evolve as well later on. Plus she could also torment this Misty girl if she ever got bored with training.

"Zeak was your name correct human?" Seeing him nod she continues. "I thank you for your offer but I think I'll stay with you as your Pokemon."

"You will, really?" Zeak asks in disbelief.

"Yes, if I'm to give my strength to a human I want it to be someone that respected me and all Pokemon as equals," Ekans said. "You seem to be just the trainer I was hoping for so I'll gladly come with you if you help me get stronger as well, deal?"

"Of course I will that's what a trainer does, help their Pokemon get stronger and to grow," Zeak said with a grin. "If we're to make this official, I need to give you a name because I like my Pokemon to have their own identities that represent them."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Ekans asks.

"Uh, Zeak what are you two talking about?" Misty asks.

"Oh shit sorry Misty, I forget you can't understand her like me," Zeak apologized, then explained to her what he's been talking to Ekans about.

"That's great that she's going to stay with you but what will you name her?" Misty asks.

"I was thinking of Mamba because of her dangerous yet beautiful looks, what do you think girl is that okay with you?" Zeak asks the Snake Pokemon.

"Yes, I like it very much," The newly named Mamba said with a smile.

"Then welcome to the team Mamba," Zeak said with a smile while rubbing the top of her head.

"Would you like to meet your other teammates Mamba?" Zeak asks.

"Yes I would Zeak," Mamba said.

Zeak then points his gauntlet at the floor and in a flash of purple and brown light, Nicky and Minnie appear on the floor with their cries.

"Hey, girls, I'd like you both to meet someone well two someones, to be honest," Zeak says getting their attention. "This is Mamba, a Titan Ekans that will be joining us on our journey."

"I remember her, I kicked her scaley ass earlier today," Nicky says cheekily, while Mamba gained a tick mark in annoyance.

"N-N-Nicky please be nice, she's going to be our teammate so you n-need to get along and not be m-mean to her," Minnie scolds.

"Relax Min, I was just teasing her," Nicky said rolling her eyes.

"You should listen to the stuttering bunny dear Nicky, otherwise you may find my tail going across your face," Mamba said annoyed while raising her tail and rattling it threateningly.

"That a threat or a challenge sister?" Nicky asked smirking while stepping forward.

"It wouldn't matter to you would it dear?" Mamba said leaning in with her tail making light rattles.

"G-G-Guys! Please don't f-fight!" Minnie said, waving her paws around in panic.

While the girls were conversing, Zeak turned back to Misty.

"They look like they're getting along perfectly don't you think?" Zeak asked the redhead.

"They do and that Buneary of yours is so cute," Misty said, cooing at the normal type.

"Hey Mamba, come here for a second I gotta scan you with my Pokedex real quick," Zeak said getting the jet black jet black snake to come over to him. "Nicky and Minnie, you two introduce yourselves to Misty here, she is also gonna be traveling with us."

Once his two starters are playing with the redhead teen girl, Zeak pulls out his Pokedex and scans Mamba.

* * *

 **Name: Ekans**

 **Nickname: Mamba**

 **Number: 023**

 **Species: Snake Pokemon**

 **Elemental Type: Poison**

 **Bio: Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. By dislocating its jaw, it can swallow prey larger than itself.**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Height: 13'4**

 **Weight: 30.42 lbs**

 **Ability: Shed Skin**

 **Hidden Ability: Unnerve**

 **Nature: Sassy**

 **Evolution Line: Ekans - Arbok**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Moveset: Wrap, Glare, Screech, Bite, Poison Sting, Acid, Acid Spray, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow, Extreme Speed**

 **Unlocked Egg Moves: Iron Tail, Poison Fang, Poison Tail, Slam, Beat Up**

 **Locked Egg Moves: Scary Face, Pursuit, Spite, Sucker Punch, Disable**

 **Obtained Method: Caught on Route 1 in Kanto Region**

 **OT: Zeak Bukimi**

 **Extra: Annoyed by loud sounds**

 **Note: This Ekans is extremely bigger than any normal Ekans making this Pokemon be classified as a Titan Pokemon. Its scales also seem to be a different color than that of the normal or shiny varieties.**

* * *

Zeak whistled at the info on Mamba and her impressive moves as well, it even showed the move Extreme Speed as a move she knew. He can definitely work with this in battle.

"Damn you have some good moves Mamba, with the right training you can be a tank, a powerhouse, and a speed demon rolled into one," Zeak praised his second **Poison-Type.**

"Thank you for your kind words Zeak," Mamba said bashfully with a blush. "So when will you start training me?"

"Well, Nicky and Minnie are ahead of you by about 3 days but once we get into Viridian forest, there will be good places to train and trainers to battle so you should catch up to them," Zeak explained. "We're mostly doing physical training and mastering the moves you already know and once you do good with those, I'll let you pick which new moves you wanna learn, okay?"

"That sounds good to me," Mamba said while slithering up Zeak's body and draping herself over his shoulders. "You don't mind if I do this with you do you?"

"Not at all girl," Zeak said scratching under her chin making the snake give a cooing hiss. "Now there is one more person I want you and Misty to meet before the nights over."

Once Getting Misty, Minnie, and Nicky's attention, Zeak dialed a number on the video phone. After a few rings, the one that answered was not his Aunt Hera but his grandfather figure, Prof Oak.

"Ah Zeak my boy we were wondering when you were gonna call us," Oak said jovially.

"Gramps? What are you doing over at my house?" Zeak asked in confusion.

"Hera invited me over to dinner to celebrate you going out on your journey or as she would say, you finally getting the hell out of my house for a while," Oak said with a snort of amusement.

"Of course she'd say that," Zeak said rolling his eyes in amusement at his Aunt's antics. "Is she there at the moment? I got two someones I want you both to meet."

Oak calls out to Hera and soon, the Amazon woman steps into view of the screen with Cleo and Seeker behind her.

"Hey kiddo, how're your first days of traveling doing to ya?" Hera asks.

"It's going well aunty we made it to Viridian City with our new friend Misty here," Zeak said while Misty waved.

"Hello there Miss Bukimi and Prof Oak, it's nice to meet you both," Misty greets politely. "My name is Misty William and I'll be traveling with Zeak across Kanto of that's okay with you."

"Of course, we can't stop you but here's some advice from one girl to another you listening?" Hera asked and Misty nods. "Good now if you plan on fucking my nephew, make sure you're on the pill because men in our family hate condoms with a passion."

At that statement, Misty started to blush so brightly red she'd make a Scizor both jealous and proud. The adults on the screen started to howl with laughter at the girl's face while Cleo and Seeker looked unamused at them. Nicky and Minnie blushed as well with Nicky giggling perversely and Minnie having naughty fantasies of her trainer taking her virginity and making love to her. Mamba blushed a bit while wondering if her trainer in into Pokephilia and Zeak just facepalmed while chuckling.

"Couldn't help yourself huh Aunty," Zeak said. Seeing both adults still laughing, Zeak turns his attention to the Titan felines. "How have you two been doing since I've been gone?"

"Fine my cub but we miss you very much, it's not the same without you around," Cleo says with a sigh.

"Have you caught any new Pokemon yet?" Seeker asked.

"Eeyup! This is Mamba she is my Titan Ekans I caught on Route 1," Zeak said as Mamba lifted her head to look at the screen.

At the mention of Titan Ekans, Cleo and Seeker looked at the snake in wide eyes while Hera and Oak stopped laughing almost instantly to look at Mamba. Both adults were fascinated by the Mamba's jet black scales and crimson eyes while said snake was not used to being the center of attention and got a little worried. Zeak sensed her discomfort and rubbed his hand along her smooth body to calm her.

"Zeak she's beautiful," Hera said.

"How did you say you acquired her again my boy?" Oak asks.

Zeak procced to tell them how he caught Ekans and at the same time explained how he met Misty. Hera laughed at the girl's misfortune while Oak congratulated Zeak and Nicky on their first battle.

"I must say that's quite a story Zeak but never the less I'm proud of you for following your instincts," Hera said with a smile. "You not only saved a girl from becoming like her bike but you also gained a new friend that trusts you to help you on your journey."

"She's right, with the proper training your Ekans, Nidoran, and Buneray will become forces not to trifle with," Oak chimes in. "Plus once they evolve they will be very hard to beat just like Cleo and Seeker here."

Said felines nodded in approval, knowing it is true.

"Thank you guys," Zeak said then started to yawn with Misty and his Pokemon joining in. "But if its alright with you all I'm gonna treat these girls to some food in the cafeteria and then I'm hitting the hay."

"Sounds fine, goodnight kiddo," Hera said.

"Goodnight Zeak," Oak said second.

"Pleasent dreams cub," Cleo and Seeker finished as one.

"Night everyone I'll talk to you all later," Zeak waved then cutting the call.

He sighs and looks at everyone around him with a smile.

"So, dinner then bed sound good ladies?" He asks.

With nods of their heads, the group grabs the room key from Nurse Joy who wishes them a goodnight and head to the cafeteria to get some dinner.

* * *

 **Scene Break**

* * *

After getting full bellies from the cafeteria for all parties of human a Pokemon, the group heads to their rental room to turn in for the night. Zeak got to meet Misty's Pokemon at dinner which happened to be a Starmie, Poliwhirl, and Seel who welcomed Zeak and his group with open arms after hearing from Misty how nice he is. Soon both trainers are in they're PJ's, a blue muscle shirt and gray sweatpants combo for Zeak and a large baby blue tee and black shorts for Misty, and they both climb into bed with their Pokemon surrounding them in their respective beds. Misty and her Pokemon were already fast asleep along with Zeak's Pokemon while said boy was still awake. He was replaying the events that happened in the last couple of days from leaving Pallet Town, to training Nicky and Minnie, to saving Misty from Mamba, catching Mamba by winning in a battle with Nicky, and gaining Misty as a friend. He didn't think his Journey would get so crazy so early into his travels but he's not complaining, he likes crazy and this counts as crazy in his book.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow?" Zeak whispered to himself as Nicky, Minnie, and Mamba cuddled up to him making him chuckle lightly. "Well, whatever happens, I've got you girls to pull me through it when the time comes."

Zeak then looks over to Misty's bed and her Pokemon. Misty is cuddling with her Seel in her arms while Poliwhirl is sleeping at the end of the bed, body spread out wide. Finally, Starmie is resting leaning on the side of the bed with its red gem glowing faintly in the darkness. Zeak smiles at the sight, knowing they are happy and will do everything in his power to help them get stronger than ever.

"Don't worry Misty, with my help you'll become a great Water-Type master before you know it," Zeak said quietly. "I won't let you down as a teacher that's a promise, sleep well."

With that said, Zeak turns over and closes his eyes and falls asleep. While little does he know is that Misty hears him and smiled at his words, grateful that he believed in her so much. She vows right then and there to do her best at learning under him and help him achieve his goals as well.

"I won't let you down Zeak and I promise to help you reach your goals just like you're doing for mine," Misty whispers to herself while hugging her Seel closer.

With her promise made, Misty closes her eyes and lets sleep take hold of her.

 _With both Zeak and Misty making promises to help the other succeed in their goals, our heroes finally get some well-deserved rest. For when tomorrow comes a new adventure awaits them but what kind and how will Zeak help Misty achieve her goals? Find out next time on Zeak Bukimi's Crazy Journeys: Kanto Saga._

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
